


It's Too Late

by wereleopard58



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is too late for Angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Too Late

Title It's Too Late  
Author Wereleopard58  
Rating PG  
Word Count 195  
Prompt 106 Apologize  
Pairing (if any) Cordy/Angel  
Characters: Cordy, Angel, Wes  
Angel had broken her heart when he turned away from them. He had tossed them away like yesterdays trash. There was no way she could forgive him for this.  
Disclaimer: I am not making any money and do not own anything from Angel

Cordy looked through the office and saw and Angel and Wes talking every so often they turned to look at her. She only hoped that Wes would tell their ex-boss to go to hell and stay there.

It wasn't long before Angel got that look, the one that said he had an idea. Her eyes narrowed this was not always a good thing especially lately but there was nothing she could do until she found out.

XXXXX

It had been a few days since Angel had that look but nothing had happened, until now. Angel rushed in grabbed her hand and pulled her out showing her the room full of clothes. She had this desperate urge to jump into them but remembered that Angel had gotten rid of hers just like he did them.

Turning to the vampire she loved, Cordy looked him coolly in the eye. "It's too late to apologise, it's just too late."

With her heart breaking she turned and walked away.

The End


End file.
